


Fictober 2018- Crisis on Earth-X Rewrite

by Jazzy_AE



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fictober, crisis on earth-x rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_AE/pseuds/Jazzy_AE
Summary: This will follow the Fictober 2018 prompts for a rewrite of the DCTV 2017 crossover Crisis on Earth-X.





	1. “Can you feel this?”

**Author's Note:**

> The main villains of this version will include evil versions of the British monarchy that are assassins and master manipulator. The heads will still be Supergirl, Green Arrow, and Reverse Flash.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this unbeta'd story.

“Can you feel this, Barry?” Iris asked from the cortex. Her hands ran over the keyboard entering in some controls so she could see where he was.

“Feel what, babe?”

“My impatience for people waiting to RSVP to our wedding.” She smashed the keyboard to zoom in on Barry.

The speedster rounded the corner on King Shark. “Babe,” Barry said, “I don’t think that this is the best time for this discussion.” The shark slammed him into the wall of the bank. “I’m a little busy, and so are our guests.”

Iris paused taking in the sight of her fiance being ground into the street. “I know, but the caters need a final count.”

Barry speed punched King Shark to the ground. “Well the wedding is still a bit away so hopefully they will RSVP before then, my love.”

As Barry made his way back to Star Labs, Caitlin and Cisco went back to the lab to work on the cure for separating the Firestorm Matrix. “Harry,” Cisco sighed, “that combination won’t work. It will cause Martin and Jax to overheat after separation and explode.”

“But are you sure that accounted for the stabilization of the Firestorm,” Harry said looking at the tablet in his hand displaying the data.

“Yes, Harry,” Cisco said taking the tablet out of Harry’s hand to pull up the data, “I did.”

“We ran the simulation earlier, and every time we were able to divide Firestorm it could potentially cause significant overheating to Martin and Jax,” added Caitlin. "We'll need to try a new method or isolate what is causing this overheating."

Barry swished into the lab. “I was wondering if you guy wanted to head to Jitters with me and Iris. But it seems that you guys are working on dividing Firestorm.”

“We were but I think we can use a break,” Caitlin said before Cisco or Harry could interject. Barry tilted his head and looked over to bickering pair focused on the tablet. Caitlin just shook her head. “We’ll meet you guys there after we finish this.”

Barry nodded and head off to the cortex. The monitors flashed with a notification that Iris closed immediately. Barry wrapped his arms around Iris. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” Iris responded. Her head rolled back to his shoulder. Her eye scanned his face. "Nothing important. Just a note from Felicity about bridesmaid stuff."

“Can you feel this?” Her eyebrows scrunched together. “Our love,” Barry said.

“Over course I can. I just want our day to be perfect.”

Barry kissed her nose. “It will be perfect. You want to know how I know.” Iris nodded placing a kiss to his jaw. “Because I’ll get to marry you, it’s all I need to make a perfect day.”


	2. “People like you have no imagination."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the Arrow gang for the first time.

“People like you have no imagination,” Felicity exclaimed. “That was barely even a firewall. If I ever make something like this, kill me, Oliver. I would be a disgrace.” Her finger tapped at the keyboard as she moved the image on her screen to the bigger monitor near the training mats. “Well, maybe not kill me.”

“Felicity, I would never kill you over a firewall or a lack of one, I guess.” He gave her a squeeze on the shoulder before striding down to the monitor. “Alright, Dinah and Curtis, you guys will enter the building to the south, while Rene will enter to the east. You will meet in the middle to stop them from getting this.” Oliver pointed to the screen. The black diamond sparkling under the light shone down on it. “It's a priceless artifact on loan to the Star City History Museum, and this new group is after the diamonds.” After the group looked over the diamonds, Oliver said, “As this is a standard mission, I am going to run the mission and go over things with Felicity for our Central City trip next week.”

“You got it, hoss,” Rene said. 

“Suit up then,” Oliver said as he made his way to the command center, the three made there way over to their gear so they could suit up.

Felicity turn as he neared her. “I told John to grab us some Big Belly Burger before he stops by for me to check his chip's encryption.” She grabbed the hand that he held out to her and put it to her shoulder. He pulsed his hand squeezing her shoulder under his large hand a few time, and she hummed in appreciation. “I told Lance that we were the only ones going. I think he appreciates having some of the team here in case something happen.”

“During the big wedding,” Oliver said smiling down at his girlfriend.

“Yep.”

“Would you ever want anything like that? I know your mother would insist on it.”

Felicity choked back a cough. “A wedding?” Oliver nodded scanning her face for any signs of doubt. “I don’t want to get married.”

“You don’t?” Oliver asked. He looked over her face for confirmation. 

“I- No- It’s just,” Felicity started. She paused a second making sure that the others had left and that their side of the comms was muted. This wasn’t something she wanted to share yet. “I don’t want to tempt fate. The last time that we got engaged was the beginning of the end. Between me getting shot and you lying about William. I just don’t want that to happen. And now. You have William and I’m trying to start my company,” she got out in a rush. A single tear ran down her face.

“Felicity,” Oliver interrupted wiping away her tear, “I wasn’t going to propose.”

“You weren’t?” Felicity asked, “because it sounded like you were.”

“I meant for the future when we have this discussion William and consider how this will affect you becoming William's stepmom, me being mayor, and you wanting to start your company.” Oliver lifted her chip up so she met his eyes. “I don’t want to propose and have marriage be a surprise.”

“Oliver, I love you more than life its self but right now I don’t want to marry you,” Felicity said resting her head on his chest.

He rubbed her back pulling her into a tight hug. “I love you too, but I never want you to feel like I’m pressuring you to marry me. If that’s what we decide, it will be as a family for the right reasons.”

Just as Felicity was going to say something, Curtis interrupted, “Overwatch we’re in position."

“Later,” Felicity said. Oliver nodded giving her a once-over before taking a step to the monitors where Felicity wasn't working. Felicity touched her scars when she was sure that Oliver wasn't looking. The ones from the ghost shooting and from her chip. She knew the happiness that a proposal could bring. But Felicity could not forget the darkness that followed in the days after. Oliver looked over at her. She gave him a small smile before returning to her work. The doubt taking place in her heart once more. 


	3. “How can I trust you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the Earth-X villains.

“How can I trust you?” Kara asked sitting on the throne. The dark stone walls were in contrast with the gleaming, gold throne. Rich, red silk covered the throne’s cushions that matched The Queen’s current temper. Her free-flowing golden hair top by an ornate crown. The red cloak covering her shoulder was long enough to spread around her feet spilling down the stairs. “You have done nothing but disappoint my Captain.” Her fingers tapped on the gold of the armrest. The man before her slumped on the ground unable to meet her eye. “What do you think, Husband? I think that this call for an execution. Only the best remain in our army, and,” she looked down at the man before her, “you are not that.”

“You have allowed for prisoners to escape, the weapon to fall behind schedule, and you endangered the life of my beloved, your queen,” Oliver yelled at the quivering man. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” The Captain shook his head. “Good. You don’t deserve to live. Let alone speak to the queen.” 

“Oh,” Kara sighed. She picked at her nail the red polish unblemished.  “But how will he die? By Prometheus?”

“No,” Oliver demanded. “He risked your life. He found the Kryptonite vault. I will kill him for risking your life, my love.” The man before them gulped. His eyes trained on the floor before his rulers.

“Thank you, my love. I know you will take good care of him.”

“Your Majesty, please don’t do this. I did not mean you any harm. I didn’t know what was in that vault,” the man said. He attempted to stand, but his broken leg buckled under his weight sending him back to his knees.

“Those are lies, Captain,” Kara said in a sweet voice. “I thought you had more honor than this. No matter. Guards take him away. Oliver will be with him shortly.”

“Of course, Your Majesty, Captain-General,” the guards responded in unison. The smack of their boots in their rhythmic stomp hitting the black marble floor echoed throughout the throne room in tandem with the sobs of a once mighty captain.

“The rebels are going to make a move on the castle soon. I need to show them that even while are invading another earth our rule over this one is still strong. And I think I know just the way to do it,” she said to her husband. She set her crown on the throne. As she lifted off the ground, her cloak billowed around her in waves.

“You always do, my love.” His head was not adorned with a crown; he would rather show his rank through the medals on his jacket than some metal piece on his head. The Captain-General liked to show his accomplishments not just his Royal status. “Major-General Lance is coming today to prepare for our departure tomorrow.”

“And I will speak to his when I get back. First I will deal with a certain famous rebel of ours.” 


	4. “Will that be all?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends and Supersisters make their decisions to attend the West-Allen wedding.

“Will that be all?” Ray asked as they boarded the wave rider. Their medieval gear soaked in sweat and clinging to their skin from their fight. 

“Yes, Ray,” Sara sighed as they walked to the flight deck. “I told you we are not staying in the medieval times any longer than we have too. There are other aberrations that need our attention. That and I don’t want to be in these clothes any longer than I have to.” 

Before Sara could mention how much she wanted to shower, once they entered the flight deck, the ship’s AI said, “And do not forget the wedding of Barry and Iris is on November 27, 2017” 

“That’s right,” Martin said. His hood was still covering part of his face. “After we replied late to the RVSP.”

“Martin it is not a big deal. I’m sure that Barry and Iris are busy with their hero work as well as the wedding planning,” Sara said as she sat down on the steps. Her feet were splayed out, and she unhooked her belt so she could remove the sheath of her sword.

Jax took a seat next to Sara. He shucked off his clock and set Sara’s sword over it. “Grey, as long as we show up for the wedding I don’t think Barry and Iris are going to mind,” he said. His finger fidgeted with the medallion that Martin had forced him to wear earlier.

“Jefferson, but not letting them know that we are attending their wedding is rude. They need to know for catering numbers and table placements,” Martin said. He leaned against the center consul as his arms pulled across his chest.

Mick appeared with two beer. “Professor they should just be glad that we are going to show up at all,” he commented before the other man could continue. Martin just hung his head down eyes pressed shut as a hand came to rest over his face.

* * *

 

Kara stood up from the couch and pulled her sister back toward the kitchen. “Come on Alex we need to back our overnight bags then.” She jumped up and down as she exploded with excitement.

Alex wasn’t really on board. She stayed planted near the couch as her alien sister wasn’t using much force to move her. “Kara, do we really need to go to a wedding on another earth for a wake-up call because I think that says a lot about us.” She placed the invitation back on the counter as she joined Kara.

Kara brushed off her sister. “Alex it says that we have adventures in our lives.” Also, it would give her an excuse to see her friend. You only got to see a friend from another Earth under bad circumstances so this would be a positive visit.

“You’re an alien. That’s adventure enough for a lifetime,” Alex argued. Kara widened her eye to glaze up at her sister as she began to submit Alex to her signature puppy dog stare. “Fine, I’ll go to an otherworldly wedding of some perfect couple that you know from another earth if that will make you happy.”

“I knew I could get you to go.”

“You just know that I’ll always fall for your puppy dog eyes,” Alex said as she laughed at the smile on her sister’s face. Maybe this wouldn’t be a bad idea after all.


	5. “Take what you need.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara confronts the rebel forces of Earth-x.

“Take what you need,” the men said before Kara arrived but they didn’t know that. They only knew that their plan was working. They had the Kryptonite, and they would kill the queen. She would die for what destruction she had caused to their people. The mural in their base had the name of every one of them that she had killed. The list spanned generation. The graceful and giving queen of the people murdered family lines that threatened her reign.

Her Majesty Queen Kara Zor-el, Overgirl, Destroyer of Worlds, the Hope of Krypton, of the Terran Empire was the reason they were there. The Sons of Liberty. The Daughters of Justice. The groups formed centuries ago to fight the same evil. Before The United States of America. Before William Shakespeare. The one who had rule ever since the meteorite named Invicta, or unconquered, landed in what was once known as Scotland because that is what the planet was before her. The many people were untouched by the extraterrestrial. Entire cultures fell when Kara emerged. Now, she was as constant as the sun.

Kara heard the movement before she saw it. With her superior hearing, she knew there were ten men outside the facility. And here she thought it would be a challenge. But what was challenging about humans? They are so fragile and weak unlike her. She was the one who saved them. Who saved their planet from destruction. With her X-ray vision, Kara saw the men’s movement. Two men came from the entrance, and Kara met them there.

“Hello, boys,” she said. Her feet hovered a foot above the broken pavement. She stopped a few feet away from the door the men had just exited.

“Fuck,” one cursed so low that without her super hearing she wouldn’t have heard it.

“You aren’t happy to see me?” Kara asked her head tilted to one side. “You’re Queen.”

A woman stepped out of the door. She was dressed in a suit of red leather with a hood covering her face. “You are no _queen_ of ours.” The woman pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back. “I am a queen. It is my birthright. I am a descendant of King Henry the VII. And your reign on this earth is over.” She let the arrow fly.

Kara almost let it hit her. At the last moment, she saw that is was green. She stopped the arrow right before her heart. “Where did you get this?” Kara screamed. Her voice traveled down the street.  

“You know where. I heard you just had our inside man executed.”

“Who are you?”

“Thea Queen. Daughter of Moira Dearden. The last descendant of the English throne before you overthrew the Monarchy,” Thea said as she pushed her hood back.

“You remind me of Elizabeth. She had such spirit too. It was such a same when she died. It was a good thing she had a good person to name her successor instead of that spawn of Scotland, James,” Kara said as she landed on the uneven street.

“I don’t know. I think James is a good name,” A man said. His gear similar to Thea’s, but still not enough to stop her.

“Now is not the time to be funny, Guardian,” Thea spit out. “Alpha group attack her! Every one else retreats,” Thea called out to the door.

The men rushed her first. Thea stayed back. They were well trained. Maybe a challenge for her husband. Kara was not in the mood to play. She laid out each of the rebels until only Thea and the one named James were left standing. They rushed Kara together. The pair matched her blows. Kara punched the Guardian in the temple and he fell to the pavement. “No,” Thea cried as she backed away from Kara. She heard the crack of James’ helmet as it caved in of his skull under Kara’s foot. “You will pay for this,” Thea yelled as she charged at Kara.

“I won’t but you will. The punishment for possessing Kryptonite is death.” Kara stalked towards Thea. The other woman held her gaze. “I think it’s fitting for this punishment to go to the traitorous sister of the Captain-General. My husband. He thought you were dead. Now he won’t be disappointed by you,” Kara sneered.

The two stared each other down waiting for the other to move. Kara’s impatience took over. She moved her gaze down to Thea’s heart and struck her heart with heat vision. Thea hit the ground hard. Her head knocked against the asphalt with a thud as Kara took off to see her husband. Unknown to Kara the list grew longer.


	6. “I heard enough, this ends now.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gangs meet up before the rehearsal dinner.

“I heard enough, this ends now,” Iris said after Kara filled her in about Mon-el. “We are going to the spa for some girl time.” She pulled Kara and Caitlin along. “Alex you’re free to join if you want but you don’t have to.” The group exited Jitters. They rounded the corner and Iris grabbed the phone vibrating in her pocket. 

“Come on Alex. It will be fun,” Kara exclaimed as they walked down the street. 

"It will be a nice way for all of us to relax that doesn't involve the boys," Iris said. "And it's only a few blocks away." 

“And you’ll get to meet my other friends," Kara interjected. "And it’s Caitlin a biologist of some sort too.”

“Yes,” Caitlin said. “I’m a bio-engineer.”

“So am I,” Alex said. She now sounded more interested in going.

“See you can talk nerd to not just girl stuff.” Kara unlinked her arm with Iris and nudged her sister.

“It’ll be fun,” Caitlin agreed. “Come on. Felicity and Sara are meeting us there.”

“Alright, I guess it sounds fun,” Alex relented. “I hang around too many guys anyway. I need this.”

“I think you’ll like Sara and Felicity,” Kara said. “They’re cool.”

Alex hip bumped her sister. “Cool like you,” she stuck her tongue out, “or cool like me?”

Iris budded in, “They’re definitely cool like you.” She gave Kara a wink. “Sorry, Kara.”

“Not cool, West,” Kara said.

“Hey,” Caitlin exclaimed poking Kara, “that’s the soon to be Mrs. West-Allen.”

“How could you forget,” Alex said as she poked Kara too.

Kara let out a laugh. “Stop it, Alex, you know I’m ticklish.”

* * *

 

“Oliver, honestly, I’m freaking out a little bit right now,” Barry said. He rubbed his fingers together so fast it was almost with superspeed.

“Relax,” Oliver said. “Do you love her?”

“More than anything.” Barry shifted his weight. “I just- I want to marry her, but-”

Oliver walked over to Barry and fixed his cuff. “But how is this going to change you and Iris,” Oliver filled in. Barry nodded. “Barry, it won’t change much. You two have known each other your whole lives. This is just another fork in the road one far less scary than Savitar.”

“Right now I’d say that’s debatable.” Barry turned in the mirror to face Oliver. “I’m just worried that something will happen.”

“Like Iris calling off the wedding?”

Barry shook his head. “No, like the wedding being attacked by Nazis or Gorilla Grodd.”

“Barry, you’re going to have the safest wedding,” Oliver said as he looked himself over in the mirror next to Barry. “We can run through an evacuation plan at the rehearsal if that will make you feel better so everyone knows what to do if something happens tomorrow. That way we can get the civilians out safely.” He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. “No one will get hurt I promise.”


	7. “No worries, we still have time.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rehearsal dinner

After Joe’s wonderful speech, Oliver felt inspired. “I know you still have doubts about marriage but what if we had a party when we got home.” He paused taking in Felicity’s initial reaction. Her head was tilted and her eyes looked over his face quickly. “William didn’t really get a birthday between getting kidnapped and Samantha dying,” Oliver said pulling Felicity closer to him. “Less of a wedding more of a family get together.”

“Oliver, that sounds lovely,” Felicity said. Her head rested on his shoulder, but she turned around to face him. “Thank you for not pushing me on getting married, but I just don’t think right now is the best time.”

“No worries, we still have time.” Oliver grabbed her hand placing it over his heart. “Also, we still need to talk with William. He and you need to know that you are not replacing Samantha.”

“I know.” Felicity pulled his hand to cup her cheek. “I’m still nervous about him sometimes.”

He let his thumb stroke her cheek. “I think William knows that you will be an awesome parent,” Oliver said. “Maybe even better than me.”

“I don’t know. You guys have made a lot of progress since Lian Yu.” She let her hand fall and he grabbed both of hers in his.

“But that was because of you and Rasia,” Olive responded.

“Oh, give yourself some credit.” Felicity turned to look at their friends. “Where’s Sara?” Felicity asked her eyebrows crinkling.

“I thought I saw her leave with a short haired brunette before the speech,” Oliver said.

“With Alex?” Felicity hummed in response. “That makes so much sense now.”

“What?” Oliver asked.

“Kara and Iris kept trying to push Alex, Kara’s adoptive sister, and Sara together, and if they left,” Felicity started.

“Then they are hooking up,” Oliver finished.

“Oliver,” Felicity exclaimed hitting his on the shoulder.

He shrugged and gave her an impish grin. "You know I'm right."

"That doesn't mean I was going to say it like that," Felicity said.

"Say what like that," Barry asked as he neared the couple.

Felicity and Oliver gave each other a look. "Nothing," they said simultaneously, and they both laughed.

"Okay then," Barry said and just walked away. That made the couple laugh even harder.

* * *

 

Kara had a good time at the spa with the ladies earlier. She was glad that she dragged Alex to come. They both needed this break from life.

“So how are you doing, Kara? I know that things with Mon-el aren’t going great,” Caitlin asked. She sat down at the table across from Kara.

Kara just sighed. “I’m doing fine. I just wish that something in my life could go right. But I just have to focus on being Supergirl,” Kara said. She wiped her hands on her blue lace dress then placed one on the table. “Everything else doesn’t matter. I have to focus on that.”

Caitlin sighed, and she shifted in her purple dress. “Kara thinking like that isn’t healthy. Even you need to have balance in your life. You cannot let being Supergirl become your whole life or you won’t remember why you do it in the first place,” Caitlin said. “I mentioned this to Iris for her and Barry, but I think you should consider therapy.” She saw Kara’s eye widen. “It doesn’t have to be for you and Mon-el. I can be for just you.” She placed the one that Kara had on the table.

“I just don’t know,” Kara said. Her eyes traveled to the happy couples in the room then she looked at the hand placed on hers. “All my life I’ve kept everything inside.”

“I know it can be scary to open up to someone, but it helps a lot,” Caitlin reassured her. “I’ve been going to see someone since I turn into Killer Frost.” Caitlin relaxed her shoulders and took her hand away from Kara’s. “It’s the best decision I made since I came back.”

“I just don’t know I could see,” Kara whispered. She placed the hand that was on the table in her lap to meet the other one. Her fingers crossed and uncrossed under the table.  

“You work for a government agency right?” Kara nodded. “I’m sure they have someone to help with traumatic incidents. But you have to be the one to ask,” Caitlin said.

Kara got up from the table, and Caitlin followed. “Thank you!” Kara cried as she pulled Caitlin into a hug.

“Anytime.”


	8. “I know you do.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding

“I do.” Iris focused her eyes on the man before her. Her dress glimmered in the light.

“I do,” Barry said repeating after the officiant. His eye focused on Iris.

“You may now kiss the bride.” The couple leaned in as their lips touched the officiant exploded behind them.

The crowd gasped. The heroes all focused on the front of the church where the blast came from. They saw a line of redcoats. The Dark Arrow and Overgirl led their troops. They walked up the aisle as their men opened fire on the crowd of civilians that filled the pews.

“Redcoats?” Barry, Iris, Felicity, and Cisco asked at the same time.

“Code red,” Oliver shouted. He turned to Barry. “Get our girls out. I’ll give everyone cover.” Barry nodded to him. “Go,” he said to Felicity. She blew him a kiss as she ran towards the civilians. She turned her attention on calming the civilians.

“Iris you need to go,” Barry said. “Grab everyone you can.” He pulled her into a tight hug.

“I love you,” Iris said. “I know the plan.”

“I know you do.” He let her go. “I love you too. Now go.”

She neared Felicity and help the other get to safety. “Wally is going to get you all out,” Iris said. “Everyone hold on. You are safe. He is going to get you to safety.”

Barry raced to change into his suit. When he was back he told Wally to get all the civilians to safety. The pair bickered quickly before Barry said, “That is the plan and you are going to do it.” Then, he faced the ever-growing number of Redcoats. With his speed, he zipped around knocking men down.

Sara and Alex ended up under the pillars fighting a gang of redcoats. After the meeting last night of the plan everyone was prepared. Alex had pulled the gun from her clutch and Sara had her staff. They singled down the Redcoats until Prometheus stalked towards them. Fighting style mash as Alex’s blunt, powerful moves were complimented by Sara’s strong, graceful ones.

Overgirl single out Kara and as they flew through the city beating the shit out of each other, the other fought in the church.

After the remaining civilians were taken to safety, Cisco and Killer Frost took down a line of Redcoats. They used their powers in tandem to keep the Redcoats away from

Oliver had stashed a quiver in one of the pews and punched out some Redcoats as he went to get it. He saw the other archer in the area over the door. “Cisco,” he said as he grabbed the quiver, “I need an up.” The man opened a portal for him to go through. Once at the top, Oliver fire at the other archer. The man blocked the arrow effortlessly. They exchange blows until the archer disappeared in smoke. Oliver jumped down rejoining the fight.

Firestorm hovered above the pews taking fire from several groups of Redcoats. They blasted one group and Rory burned the others. They flew making sure none of the heroes were overrun by Redcoats.

Alex shoved Prometheus back allowing Sara to flip him over. But he grabbed her at the last second causing her to tumble back as well. She recovered fast and with the assistance of Alex was back on her feet in moments. The pair sent Prometheus flying back when he attempted to get up. He slumped to the ground after his head hit the wall hard.

Overgirl returned to the building by smashing Kara to the ground before the altar through the ceiling. Kara stood punching Overgirl in the stomach. The other Kryptonian cowered in pain. But Kara super-clapped and knocked Overgirl down hard. Overgirl shuffled away from Kara while the other archer called back his troops. “This does not end today,” he cried as they fell back into the breach and their troops followed. All the troop entered the Breach before it closed. Except for Prometheus.


	9. “You shouldn’t have come here.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The capture of Prometheus

“What do we do with him,” Alex asked looking down at the man that she and Sara knocked out.

“We take him to Star Labs,” Oliver said. “And we lock him in the pipeline.”

“Cisco,” Barry asked, “do you have the energy to breach us?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Cisco replied slightly out of breath. “I might need a minute though.” He sat down on one of the unbroken pews.

“Sara, can you tie him up?” Oliver asked. Sara nodded. He picked up his phone to call Felicity.

She picked up on the first ring. “Oliver?” She breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’m here everyone is safe. Are you at Star Lab?”

“Yes,” she sighed, “and Iris is here too.”

“Okay, we have this other earth Prometheus here and you need to prep the pipeline.”

“Alright, it should be done in a few minutes. Are you okay?” she asked. She knew most of what Prometheus did to him when he was kidnapped. But Oliver wouldn’t tell her everything.

“I’m fine,” Oliver said. He heard her sigh. “Really. I’ll see you then. Cisco will breach us all to Star Labs. I love you.”

“I love you, Oliver. Stay safe and don’t believe a word he says.” Oliver nodded even though she couldn’t see. “He doesn’t know the real you. I do. And you’re the one I want to marry someday.”

Oliver rolled his shoulders back forcing himself to relax. “I’ll see you in a bit.” He walked over to Barry.

“Is she okay?” Barry asked.

Oliver nodded. “Wally took Felicity and Iris to Star Lab.” Oliver saw the tension in Barry’s muscle release as he spoke the words. “They’re prepping the pipeline now.”

Oliver noticed Sara and Alex giving each other looks. “Barry and Cisco can you watch over Prometheus?” They nodded as he walked over to the girls. He motioned with his head away from the group and they followed.

“I know what happen last night.” Alex’s eyes widened, but Sara didn’t react. “I don’t care about the specifics of what occurred, but I need to know that you two can work together without compromising the team,” He said after the pair waited for his remark. “Sara after everything that happened between us I want you to be happy.” Sara gave him a small smile. “And while you seem like a nice woman, Alex. I don’t know you. I barely trusted Kara last year. I need to know where your head is at?”

“While your concern is appreciated, Oliver, I do this for a living,” Alex said before she turned to find her sister.

Sara let out a laugh. “I see why you like her,” Oliver said.

“Yeah, well she’s just been through a rough patch so you don’t need to be so hard on her,” Sara said turning back to him after her eye lingered on Alex’s figure.   

“I’m just telling her what I told Kara last year.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “That’s what scares me.”

 

Alex stormed to Kara. “You heard that tight,” she whispered to her sister.

“Of course,” Kara said. “Oliver’s just like that. He didn’t mean anything by it. He’s just very protective of his family.”

“Yeah well so am I,” Alex said. She gave one last look over to Oliver and Sara before looking over Kara. She pulled her sister into a tight hug. “You okay?”

Kara nodded. “I’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

The group made their way down to the pipeline. Iris and Barry stayed in the cortex, while the rest of the group made their way to lock up Prometheus. Felicity stood close behind Oliver as they walked to the pipeline. The heroes flanked Prometheus on all sides.

Once Prometheus was in the cell, the heroes relaxed but only a little. Prometheus and the rest of the Redcoats had gone through a breach and interrupted Barry and Iris wedding. “Why did you come here,” Sara asked. “You shouldn’t have come here.”

“Isn’t it obvious,” he said as he took off his mask.

Gasps were heard from those who knew Tommy Merlyn. “I need to talk to him alone,” Oliver said. A dark expression replaced the cautious one that he had dawned moments ago.

“I’m staying,” Felicity and Sara said at the same time. They gave each other comforting looks knowing Oliver needed the support if he was going to handle the other Earth Tommy.

“Fine, but everyone else out.” They all followed the command and raced back to the cortex to watch the footage with the newlywed couple.

Oliver asked, “Tommy is it you?” His face softened a hint of a smile on his lips. Sara stayed stoic. She and Felicity had their guards up while Oliver’s fell.

“Oliver,” Felicity warned. She placed her hand in Oliver’s, and he squeezed it back.

“Oh, Sara the fun we used to have,” Tommy said.

“Yeah well, I don’t remember it that way. You were too into Ollie’s girlfriend or the girl of the week to notice me,” she snapped back.

“Well that was before your father found out about Ava,” Tommy said. “There wasn’t much I could do after that.”

Sara took a step back. He couldn’t be talking about the pain the ass blonde who worked for Rip. When Sara didn’t respond, Felicity said, “Why are you here?”

“I’m here because of my Queen,” Tommy said.

“Okay,” Felicity said.

“Why did your queen want you to come to this Earth?” Oliver asked before Felicity could say anything else.

“Because she conquered our Earth and she wants another one under her control,” Tommy said his voice light. “I just wanted to escape. She killed my Laurel.” Sara gasped but otherwise didn’t react to him.

“We can help you,” Oliver said.

Felicity tugged on his hand. “Oliver,” she hissed.

“But she knows you have me she’ll find me,” Tommy said. His became doe like as his lips quivered.

“We have the resources to help you.”

Tommy looked down and laughed. “Of course you do,” he said his voice deepened. “But it’s no good.”

“Why are you here?” Sara barked noting his change of tone.

“I wish it were different,” Tommy said. “I thought you would be more like him.” He gestured to Oliver.

“More like who.” He dropped Felicity’s hand and stepped closer the glass separating them.

“My Earth’s version of you,” he spat. “It’s like looking into a mirror and seeing pure weakness.” He laughed seeing Oliver’s internal struggle. “Don’t worry it’ll be over soon. And she will own you all.”

He made a motion for his mouth. “No,” Oliver yelled. “Felicity get this open.” Felicity rushed for the control panel. But Felicity was too late by the time Sara and Oliver made it inside Tommy was dead.


	10. “You think this troubles me?”

“You think this troubles me?” Oliver asked Barry when he saw the speedster in the cortex. Barry's arms were around his wife and he had yet to say anything to the archer. Barry had just opened his mouth to say something when Oliver said, “Because it definitely fucking does.” 

“Ollie,” Sara said. “Stand down. You don’t need to be a dick. We all saw him die. Sure we could have gotten more info out of him.” She sat down in one of the empty chairs. “But our Tommy has been dead for years and nothing that we could have said or done would have made that bastard him.”

Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand as she stopped next to him, and she stroked her thumb over his palm calming him down. “I want to know what Earth he’s from?” She turned her attention to the rest of the group. 

“I’m unfamiliar with an Earth with Redcoats,” Cisco said. “I don’t remember ever traveling to an Earth with them.”

“There are 52 Earths in the known multiverse. But there are 53 Earths in total,” Harry said.

“There’s a hidden 53 Earth?" Cisco asked.

“Why is this one hidden?” Iris asked. She twisted the ring that was now around her finger.

“The last daughter of Krypton,” Harry looked pointedly at Kara, “landed here a few centuries early and made herself the queen. And she kills anyone opposed to her reign. There a rebel force there, but against her, they can't do much.”

“The what?” Alex and Kara asked.

“The Queen,” Harry said again. “And she expanded the British Empire to the entire Earth.”

“I thought they already owned like the entire Earth,” Felicity said. 

Harry sighed. “They did. But not like this.” He moved to the monitor showing a map of Europe. “She started with England then expanded out. She took control of other governments by seducing their Kings and Princes or killing their heads of the government.”

Kara took a few steps back. She looked back at Alex before she asked, “What of that Earth’s Kal-El? We were sent together. Shouldn’t we have landed at the same time?” 

“Did that happen on your Earth?” Barry asked.

“Not exactly,” Kara said. “I got caught in the phantom zone. A place where time doesn’t move.”

“Then that could have happened to him on that Earth. Or in that Earth’s universe,” Felicity said.

“So this Earth-X Kara wants to control other Earths?” Cisco asked. “But why?”

“Maybe, we have resources that they don’t,” Caitlin suggested. “Like Earth 19, they didn’t have coffee, but on a more evil scale.”

“An Earth without  _ coffee _ ,” Felicity shuttered, “sounds like hell.” Oliver laughed at her statement.

“Well, they obviously picked the wrong time to plan an invasion with this superhero wedding of the century,” Cisco said. 

“But what if it wasn’t,” Sara said. She leaned back in her chair.

“They planned to attack at the wedding,” Oliver agreed. “They needed us together for some reason.”

“They messed with the wrong heroes," Felicity said, and everyone nodded in agreement.


	11. “But I will never forget!” and “Who could do this?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Barry, and Kara face off against the Earth-X villains.

“Oliver, I found the Earth-X crew,” Felicity said as she spun her chair around. Cisco gave an indignant huff. “Sorry, we found them. They’re near a construction site. Barry and Kara, I’ll give you guys the address now so you can leave ahead of Oliver.” They gave Felicity a thumbs up and when to change into their suits. “Cisco can you take control here I need to talk to Oliver?” Cisco nodded rolling his chair over to the middle of the command center. 

Oliver walked next to Felicity as she walked them a little way down the hallway. “Oliver, I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied.

“But you tend to forget that you’re not invincible. Or you just pretend that you can bounce back from everything.” Felicity let out a sob and tried to calm her breathing back down. 

“Felicity, but I will never forget,” he pulled her close and placed a kiss on her forehead, “I will always come back to you.”

“That’s my point,” Felicity cried. “You won’t have a choice. You’re going to fight an evil Kryptonian. Barry is a meta and Kara is a Kryptonian. Oliver, you’re human, and you could die.”

“But I would. I'll spend the rest of my life fight to get back to you and William," Oliver said as stooped down for a quick kiss.

“Just come back so we can get married.” Felicity pulled herself away from him and took a step back so she could look at him.

“You want to get married?” Oliver asked. 

“When there’s an evil Kara trying to kill us, the risk doesn't seem that big.” She looked up at him. Her eyes scanned his face searching for any doubts. “Oliver Queen will you marry me?”

“Yes,” he said. His lips passed over her quickly. “I love you. Now I need to go. I’ll be careful.” 

“I know.” 

* * *

 

“We were too late,” Barry said when Oliver arrived on the scene, “but we saved all who we could.”

Kara kicked at a pile of rumble. “We tried to save the structure but they had done too much damage.” Kara let out a sigh. “Who could do this?”

“We could.” A voice called out behind them. “And I think you know who I am?” The other Kryptonian stepped out from the shadows.

“Of course, everything is better with a speedster.” The Reverse-Flash followed Earth-X Kara.

“Thawne,” Barry spat.

“And who could forget my husband,” Earth-X Kara said. 

“Husband?” Kara asked.

The archer from the wedding said, “Anything for you my queen.” The other archer removed his mask. “I guess since you know who my wife is it’s only fair that you know who I am.” 

The three heroes gasped. “Gross,” Kara gagged. “No offense, Oliver.”

“Why were you here?” Oliver called out ignoring Kara’s comment.

“For this,” Reverse-Flash said as he pulled out a red device. “Too bad, you can't get it back.” He pushed a small red button on the side of the device and it disappeared. 

“Looks like your plans to stop us failed,” Earth-X Kara said as she lifted Earth-X Oliver into the air and flew away as Reverse-Flash zoomed away.

Oliver turned to Kara and Barry. “Are you sure you got everyone out of there?”

“Yeah,” Kara said, “I used my x-ray vision.”

“Then let’s regroup at Star Labs,” Barry said before Oliver could.


	12. “Try harder, next time.” and “Some people call this wisdom.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes regroup at Star Labs.

“Try harder, next time,” Barry said to himself as the crew arrived back at Star Labs.

Kara heard Barry and pulled him aside as Oliver continued to the cortex. “Barry you can’t be so hard on yourself. We both were there. We did all we could but we were just unprepared.”

Barry sighed. “It’s not just that.” Barry leaned against the wall. “It’s just everything with DeVoe, Savitar, and now this. I just feel like I'm always five steps behind.”

“Barry, we don’t always know what our enemies are going to do. And we can’t because we aren’t mind readers.”

“I know,” he said.

“Then get your head out of your ass and come to the cortex, honey,” Iris said as she rounded the corner. “Kara, I got it from here.”

Kara nodded as she passed the other woman said, “Don’t be too hard on him.”

Iris took a step closer to Barry. “Come on, husband. Everyone is waiting for you.”

“Well, then I better get my head out my ass and follow you, _wife_ ,” Barry replied as he walked next to her on their way to the cortex.

“So,” Felicity said as the couple stepped into the cortex, “we know that the device can mimic the effects of red sunlight.”

“Why do they need that?” Cisco asked.

“The red sunlight will affect Earth-X Kara as well as ours,” Ray said as he gestured to Kara. “She must need it for something.”

“Kara when you hit her at the wedding it looked like she went done hard,” Oliver said. “How would a hit like that affect you?”

Alex replied before Kara could, “She probably would have been down for a few moments.” She turned to her sister for confirmation. When Kara nodded, she continued, “It’s possible that long-term exposure to yellow sunlight has weakened Earth-X Kara.”

“Harry, how long did you say that Earth-X Kara has been in control of that Earth?” Barry asked.

“Since the mid 16th century.”

“Guys,” Felicity said after an alarm popped up on the computer, “I was able to locate our Earth-X friends with help from Alex, Cisco, and Ray. They’re in an old abandoned warehouse just outside of Central City.” She shifted in her seat as her fingers flew across the keyboard. “And I have some bad news.”

“How bad?” Sara asked

“There are almost a hundred heat signatures,” Felicity said. She shoulders dropped as she saw the defeated expressions on everyone’s faces. “Cisco, you’ll need to stay here so you can breach to Star City, we have some friend to get.”

“Everyone else will suit up and get ready to go,” Oliver commanded.

“Except Caitlin,” Felicity said, and Oliver nodded. “We don’t want Star Labs defenseless. Iris and I will run comms, but there’s not much we can do if we’re under siege.”

“You heard the lady,” Sara said. “Let’s get a move on.” 

Felicity gave Oliver a reassuring smile before she walked behind the computer and felt right at home in her domain as the Earth-X planned to destroy her friends.

* * *

 

“Some people call this wisdom.” Felicity rolled her neck after hours of staring at the screens. Her neck stiff as the two women ran to find cover.

“Well, I didn’t say you were dumb,” Iris responded as they made their way into the vents. “I wish you didn’t have to be right. I never would have said to have people stay behind when there were so many at the warehouse. You told some of ours to stay behind.”

“I know Oliver and Barry,” Felicity said. She pointed ahead, and Iris nodded as she peeked down the vent before moving forward. She waited until Dark Arrow passed before she said, “The only way they were going to have their full focus on the fight was if they didn’t have to worry about use. So getting the rest of Team Arrow and keeping Cisco and Caitlin who have a home court advantage here just made sense.”

“It was a good call.”

“I just wish it wasn’t dark Oliver that took down our friends,” Felicity said as the women came to a junction in the vents.


	13. “I thought you had forgotten.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earth-X crews' point of view on the last chapter.

“I thought you had forgotten,” Thawne shouted, “that we had a plan we were going to follow.” His hand started to phase as he shook with anger towrads the other man. 

“Watch yourself,” Oliver growled. “I know my place here. Do you, speedster?” He pulled his bow out and whipped an incoming soldier in the face. “Why are you falling back? There are only six of them.”

“But Captian-General,” the soldier whimpered, “they have taken out so many of our men.” His hand shook in an effort not to touch his cheek as he stood in attention.

“Then send another squadron of troops at them,” Oliver spat. His face was inches from the other men. “And tell them not to fail our Queen. Or I will find their families.”

“Yes, Captain-General,” the soldier said nodding before marching away.

“You better get a hold of your men if this plan is going to work,” Reverse-Flash said. His attention turned from the pathetic soldier to Oliver. “You should head to Star Labs then, Kara and I have it covered here.”

“If anything happens to my wife.” Oliver stood straighter.

“Then she will kill me herself,” Thawne cut him off. “You don’t scare me.”

“Go, Oliver,” Kara said over comms cutting off whatever retort her husband was going to say. “We have a plan to execute.”

* * *

 

When Oliver entered the Star Labs property, he was underwhelmed with the security. He practically walked right in. No alarms were sounded or countermeasures were deployed. “Well, this is just sad.”

The first foe he faced was Vibe soon followed by Killer Frost. His trick arrows allowed his to easily incapacitate them before Heat Wave tried to roast him alive.

The other three were more of a challenge because they worked together. But still, they lacked the skills of a proper opponent. The sonic cry was a surprise that sent him across the room into a wall. Oliver soon collared her with an anti-meta device before he could be thrown against another wall. When all the heroes were down, he called in his men.

“Get the device in here,” Oliver said into his comms. “And check the rest of the Labs for any stragglers. Everything needs to be perfect when our Queen arrives.”

“Yes, Captain-General,” the officer replied.

Oliver rounded the curve of the hallway and heard voices. Oliver stopped in the middle of the hallway and he waited before he was sure that nothing had happened. When he found what seemed to be the center of command, he stopped.

“Bring the device to me,” Oliver said after he turned his comms back on.  “I found the lab.”

His men followed in suit. The lab glowed red after the device was set up. “I need two beds set up,” Oliver said.

“Yes, Captain-General,“ the soldiers replied. The men quickly got to work. They moved the equipment around to make room for the beds.

“Now all we need is Kara and the other one and we can save the queen,” Oliver shouted.

“God save the Queen,” the soldiers shouted in return.


	14. “This is gonna be so much fun!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes find themselves in Earth-X

“Where are we?” Sara asked when she woke up. The sky above was covered in red clouds that blocked out all the sunlight.

“This appears to be Earth-X,” Oliver replied standing up.

“This is gonna be so much fun!” Barry cried as he brushed a hand through his hair. His wrist knocking against the collar locked on his neck.

“It to soon for any kind of enthusiasm, Barry,” Sara said as she surveyed their surroundings. 

They were fenced in with three dozen other people. The people all had different badges on. Most of them were marked by a circle of stars.

“Are all of them part of the resistance,” Alex asked pointing to their badges.

“No,” a man told her. An eagle badge rested over his heart. A meta-collar rested on his neck too. “The stars are just for those who have disobeyed the queen. The eagle is for rebels.” He pointed the one resting over his own.

“Everyone against the fence,” a voice shouted at the scared people. The prisoners scattered to the side when the uniformed men entered the fenced area. One man led the small squad of troops to the middle where all the heroes stood.

Sara and Oliver gasped when they saw his face. “Dad?” she asked stepping toward him. Her head tilted to one side as a hint of a smile came to her lips.

“I used to have a daughter who looked like you,” Major-General Lance said.

The smile fell from her lips. “What happened to her?” Sara asked stepping back.

“I had her killed,” he said spit flying in her face. “When I found her in bed with a woman.”

Alex and Sara looked at each other before Alex forced her gaze down, and Sara fixed her gaze on the faux father in front of her. “I prefer women,” Sara paused, and she looked the other Lance straight in the eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, “and men. My father wouldn't have me killed for that alone, and you wouldn’t either. That’s not the whole story. I can see it in your eyes.” She stepped closer to him. “You hate me for more than that. What got her killed?”

“She aided the rebels. My Sara was using her position as my daughter against our queen. That woman she was with was a leader in the resistance. And for that I had her executed.” His voice rose with each sentence until he was yelling in Sara’s face.

“When then I’m glad she could disappoint. How’s Laurel? Your _perfect_ daughter.”

Lance slapped her across the face. Jax and Alex gasped. Their hands covered their mouths. Sara put her hand to her cheek and starred at a twisted version of a man who’d shown her love all her life. “Don’t you speak her name.” He faced the other heroes. “Come on we had a trench waiting for you lot.” The soldier corraled the heroes out of the fence. They followed in suit.

Jax felt Martin’s anxiety through their bond. “It’s going to be alright, Grey,” Jax whispered to him.

“How can you say that, Jefferson?” Martin hissed. “We are being marched to our death. I am going to die without saying goodbye to Clarissa, Lily, and Ronnie.”

“No,” Sara said, “We are going to get home we have to believe that.”

But as they all looked down at the trench, no one was overwhelmed with optimism.

“Silence,” Lance yelled. “On my mark men.” They held their guns at the ready. “One, two, three.”


	15. “I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes on Earth-X escape their execution.

_Boom._ The explosion threw the soldiers back. Men shouted as some ran for cover while others shouted orders over each other. The chaos gave cover for the escape. “I want their heads,” Lance screamed, but no one was concerned with the heroes when they were under fire.

“That’s our signal,” the eagle badged man said. He crouched out of line from the occasional bullet. 

“Our signal for what,” Oliver snapped. He ducked from the spray of bullets. And everyone else followed.

“I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it,” the man said. “To jump.” He then jumped in the trench. 

Sara shrugged. “I hate this,” she said as she jumped. Everyone followed.

“My body cannot take much more of this,” Martin muttered as he landed. 

“You alright?” Jax asked as he checked over Grey.

“Who are you?” Oliver asked the man who just saved them. Hands pulled against the cuff restraining them.

“I’m Ray,” he gestured to the collar, “and I’m also a meta-human.” He looked around. Ray didn’t catch any sign of Leo, but the man would turn up soon.

“Awesome,” Sara replied. “Now what?” She stood up from where she’d landed and brushed herself off. She then looked over to Alex, “You okay,” she whispered to her. Alex nodded, and she focused on the unknown man before them.

“Well there’s a,” he stopped unsure of what to say. He didn’t know who these people were, but he sensed that he could at least help them. “Someone is coming for me, and they can help you too.” 

“That’s really great news,” Barry said foot tapping in the ground. “But where are they.” With his body so used to rapid movements, the extended time without superspeed wore down on the speedster. 

“Right here,” a familiar voice said. The man wore a blue parka and had cropped grey hair.

“Snart?” Sara and Barry gasped. They looked to each other then back to him.

“Call me Leo,” Snart said unlocking Ray’s handcuffs. “Who are they?” He gestured to the other heroes. 

“Friends,” Ray said, “Friendly at the very least.” Snart them moved to remove their cuffs starting with Martin’s.

“I don’t know about that,” Sara replied. She looked at Leo. “Can you get me out of these things?”

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” he said unlocking her handcuffs.

“Don’t call me that.” She tilted her head in a show of appreciation after he removed her cuffs.

“We need to get out of here,” Oliver said after Leo removed everyone’s handcuffs. “What’s the plan?”

“Our ride is across that field,” Leo said pointing, “and this would have been easier with just Ray, but we can still make do.”

After the collars were taken off everyone, Oliver asked, “Firestorm can you give us some cover?” The pair nodded as they merged. Leo and Ray looked surprised, eyebrows high and mouths open in small ‘o’s. 

As the nuclear-powered superhero flew, Ray leaned over to Leo, “I can give some cover too.” 

“Everyone down,” Leo said. “It’s about to get real bright.”

Once everyone covered their eyes, Ray shone brightly. He blinded the soldier and gave everyone a few moments to run. “Come on we don’t have much time.”


	16. “You should have seen it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Felicity try to free their friends in Star Labs.

“You should have seen it,” Iris said. She stopped and checked the vent under them. After a few moments, there was no movement beneath them, and they continued ahead. Iris took them around the cortex so the Earth-X soldier wouldn't discover them.

“I would rather I didn’t,” Felicity replied. She shook her head at the thought of the evil version of her husband kissing the evil Kryptonian version of her friend. “That’s not an image that I want to constantly replay in my head.” She continued her trek forward and stopped steps later turning to Iris. “How can I know that’s not what he wants?”

“Felicity Smoak,” Iris hissed. “Everyone who was in the cortex before this," Iris gestured around, "all happened knows that you proposed to him.” Iris blocked Felicity from moving forward and turned Felicity so she was facing Iris. “Everyone on our side knows you are the love of his life. Even if you don’t become a  _ Queen _ in name, there is no doubt that you aren’t his queen. He definitely wants to put a ring on it.” Iris motioned from her ring to Felicity naked hand.

“I guess it’s not him not loving me that I’m worried about,” Felicity said. She snuck to her knee soundlessly, so she wouldn’t give them away. Iris kneeled down next to her and pulled her into a quick hug. “I’m worried about losing him. I told him before he left. But I didn’t think he would be kidnapped and taken to another earth.” Her hands shook and she tried wiping them on her pants to get them to stop, but it didn’t work. 

Iris grabbed her hands stilling them and pulled her close. “Felicity, you had the luxury of telling him how you felt before they took him.” Iris looked Felicity dead in the eyes. “You could have been mad at him before he left.”

“Oh my god,” Felicity gasped. “That would be ten times worse.”

“That’s my point,” Iris said. “Now let’s head towards the pipeline.” She pulled Felicity to her feet. “Let’s go kick some ass.”

“I’d rather not,” Felicity groaned as she followed Iris.

They made their way to the pipeline. Iris trying to remember the fastest way. “I think it's this way,” she said.

“Well, you're the boss lady right now,” Felicity replied.

“We need to drop through here,” Iris said. She gestured to the vent under them. Two guards stood before the pipeline’s mouth. “I’ll go down first to distract them.”

“Iris that’s not,” Felicity started, but Iris flipped the vent open. She caught it before it could hit the ceiling and alert their enemies.

“Over here,” Iris said. She ran a few steps away from the monitor. 

Felicity followed her down. She dropped quietly and kicked on the guards in the back of the knee. He hit the ground hard. While he was distracted, she grabbed his gun and hit him in the back of the head. The other guard turned from Iris to her. Felicity yelled, “Duck,” and Iris did. She fired the gun and sent the other guard to the ground. A pipe burst from the spray of bullets.

“I’ll just get them out,” Felicity said. She walked to the monitor. 

The screen that moments ago showed the controls for all the cell, was black. 

“Iris, I think somethings wrong,” Felicity said. “There’s-”

“I would have to agree.” The yellow speedster stood before them. “Something is very wrong.”

“I should have known,” Iris spat, “that you would stay on this earth instead of-”

“Instead of one where I could be a god,” Thawne said cutting her off. “Well, we all have to make sacrifices.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- Jemmaacarters


End file.
